


Mi Amore

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [7]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Racism, Tiny bit of Angst, some of the dialogue is in spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: Javier and his love go through the worst of it.





	Mi Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my Tumblr: Red-Dead-Lady

Javier had always felt somewhat alone in camp, at least until you joined.

You were different from any of the women in camp, thats why Javier was so attracted to you. It wasn't hard to see why you were different, you weren't some girl with a thirst for adventure. You were a revolutionist of your country, like Javier.

“Buenos días.” You greeted Javier as he walked to the morning campfire to grab some coffee.

“Hola.” Javier smiled as he kissed your cheek. It had become common for you and Javier to simply speak in Spanish, there was only one person who didn’t like it, Bill Williamson.

“Argh! Will you two speak in English?!” Bill demanded angrily, It was only, you, Bill, Javier and Arthur at the campfire. You turned to Javier, your eyes wide.

Javier looked furious, “You know what Williamson-”

You interrupted him, “Espere. No pierdas la cabeza mi amor.” you said while grabbing his arm to stop him from attacking Bill.

Javier looked at you in shock, “¡Pero nos está insultando!” he shouted.

You went to speak again but Bill cut you off, “Just quit!” he said before storming off, most likely to find a liquor bottle.

“¡Javier, sabes mejor que elevarte a su nivel de ira!“ you scolded your love, who simply rolled his eyes and walked away. “¡No te vayas mientras estoy hablando!“ you shouted to him.

Javier turned sharply on his heel, “What do you want me to say?” he asked angrily, “Do you want me to say sorry? Sorry for being angry at that racist piece of trash?”

You sighed, “Of course not! I just don't want you to do something youd regret.” you explained while glancing around at the rest of the camp which was now bustling and alive.

Javier crashed his body into yours as he pulled you flat to his chest in a bone crushing hug. “Oh, mi amore.”

Tears welled in your eyes as you clutched him impossibly closer, “I don't want to lose you.” you whispered into his ear.

Javier pulled back from the hug to kiss your lips, “No lo harás.”


End file.
